<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death Wish by Upinthestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508427">Death Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upinthestars/pseuds/Upinthestars'>Upinthestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upinthestars/pseuds/Upinthestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have everything, friends, rich parents, education, and a perfect face; except that's what everyone sees on the outside. Truth is, your friends are only with you because of your family's wealth, your rich parents are cheating on each other and on the brink of divorce, you're cast out in school and jealous girls talk behind your back but you're strong so of course you ignore them. </p><p>You have the comfort of your favorite anime series after all. You have the manga, the fanfics, you have tiktok videos, you have merch, you even have it on netflix for you to watch over and over again and you just know one day you'll be a famous mangaka and create more stories and worlds that can bring comfort to everyone going through the same thing you are. </p><p>But what happens when for some reason you wake up and find yourself in the Haikyuu world, as Hinata's cousin of all things? </p><p>What happens then? </p><p>You just go with the flow cause after all, this was your death wish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Other(s), Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Be careful what you wish for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I close my eyes and force my brain to drown out the incessant arguing outside my room as the smell of burnt eggs waft through the air triggering my stomach to growl in hunger. Maybe the argument was about my mother’s lack of cooking skills this time? </p><p>“YOU ARE NEVER HERE FOR US-“ I sigh and turn to my side as I calmly grab my earphones off my side table with my left hand and unlock my phone with my right just as the sound of plates shattering against the cement walls echo through this large house. “-ALWAYS WITH THAT WOMAN-“ </p><p>Ah so the argument isn’t about the eggs, probably about my father’s favorite lover— his secretary. I roll my eyes and ignore the sound of furniture being harshly pushed around as I open my music app and scroll to my Haikyuu Playlist. I put it on at random, turn it up to the highest volume and close my eyes as I let Burnout Syndromes fill my head with positive and happy scenes from one of my most favorite anime. </p><p>I close my eyes and imagine myself at one of Karasuno’s games, seated in the audience beside Yachi, Shimada- san and Saeko Neesan cheering for my husbands and babies as they plough their way towards nationals. If only I were a written character in a made up world, if only I were born into a better family but Instead, here I am in the real world with a shit show family trying to cope with this life. </p><p>If only I could be 2D. If only I could somehow transport myself into a world where I can concentrate on normal teenage boy problems rather than depressing family affairs. Oh, what I’d give to just be able to jump into a comic and wreak havoc on all my biases’ life.</p><p>I inhale as the sound of another plate or glass— at this point only my parents know— shattering against the wall invades my small bubble. I clench my phone in my hands in an attempt to reign in the scream rising from my throat and fold my legs as I turn to my other side and curl into a fetal position as I purse my lips from frustration. I double check the volume of my phone and breathe out heavily. It was already at the highest I couldn’t go further than this. </p><p>“-CAN RUIN YOUR CAREER-“ I close my eyes and take slow deep breaths, shutting my eyes tightly and refusing for the tears to fall. I promised I wouldn’t cry about this again. I promised myself I’d be okay after a few times. I promised I’d get used to all the fighting.</p><p>I promised myself I’d be alright. </p><p>I’m alright. </p><p>“-DO NOT LET ME LOSE FACE-” I open my eyes and abruptly sit up as I ignore the sudden blood rush to my head. I go to the dresser to grab my school bag and empty it out of its contents as I hurriedly scurry over to my closet to pick out my most comfortable clothes and stuff them in my duffel not caring whether they match or not. I just want out. I just want to leave this place. Anywhere is better than here. </p><p>I go to my bathroom to pack all my essentials and within five minutes, I’ve packed everything that was important to me. The arguing is still happening as I make my way down the spiral steps of the mansion, not caring if they see me. </p><p>Still with my earphones on, I clutch the duffel closer to my chest and hike the strap higher on my shoulder as I walk down the steps with heavy limbs and a fast beating heart. My music was still loud but the fighting was louder. This isn’t going to stop anytime soon. This is never going to stop. </p><p>I lick my dry lips  and walk forward until I eventually reach the entryway of the kitchen where my mother, still in her apron and my father still in his work suit, are breathing heavily and locked in a glaring match. Shattered plates and cups lie on the pristine marble floors while the chairs that were once pushed under the dining table were scattered aimlessly around both of them. The smell of burnt eggs was now replaced by a stronger smell of char. Black smoke was rising from the pan on the stove and the fire was on high. </p><p>But did I care enough to warn my parents about it? I clench my fists and let my bag hang beside me as I take in the picture before me. My mother clutching a knife and my father a vase. If I tell them I might prevent a murder. If I let this be, they might kill each other or eventually die in a house fire but then that would mean a lot of trouble for my neighbors and I. So like what any rational human would, I drop my bag to the ground; pull out my earphones and step inside the kitchen, flinching when a piece of broken glass punctures my bare foot. </p><p>“Youna, go back to your room. You don’t need to be here.” I laugh mirthlessly but continue walking. I purse my lips to avoid cursing with pain as more broken shards sink into my feet. In hindsight, I realize this is a stupid mistake but I need this pain. I need to feel and see for myself that my family is literally broken beyond repair. That nothing would fix this. </p><p>“Youna listen to you mother.” I laugh again, but this time in amusement of course they’d agree on this, they always agreed that whenever they fight, I should be in my room. They couldn’t even ask me if I’m okay. They couldn’t even ask me what I was doing down here. Not even when my mother knew I had not eaten anything since brunch. </p><p>“Well it isn’t all that hopeless is it?” I finally turn to them, no longer in control over my eyes. The tears I’ve been keeping at bay have finally exploded but that’s alright. I’m crying because of my painful feet. </p><p>“Youna, darling just go. Your father and I have to finish this.” My stomach growls and I laugh again. I swear I just know they think I have a loose screw. Not that I’d deny it. I am after all laughing with tears streaming down my face. </p><p>“Why would I do that?” I turn away to walk closer to the stove and hold my breath as I pass through the smoke and turn the dial off. “You both barely even realized that the stove was about to burn this house down.” </p><p>The silence that followed was deafening. I know I’ve just won. I turn to them and give them a smile, my chest feeling just a tad bit lighter. </p><p>“From this day on, I am no longer your daughter. If people ask what happened to the only daughter of this family you can tell them she died. Then you can get divorced and tell them being together is too painful because it just reminded you both of the daughter you loved and protected. Ma, you can finally travel the world with out someone nagging you to attend events and Pa, you. Can finally marry your secretary or maybe you’d want to marry the maid more? She’s more genuine after all.” </p><p>I smile at their pale faces. All this while they thought I didn’t know. Only an idiot would think I’m ignorant when their voices carry out a volume louder than a megaphone. </p><p>“Youna-“</p><p>“See you in hell, I guess.” I walk away calmly, put on my earphones grab my bag and walk out the floor not caring that my feet is trailing blood across the floor. </p><p>I open the front door feeling lighter than I have ever felt in a long long time. My feet were stinging against my slippers and I smelled like smoke but I’m finally free. I don’t know where I’m headed but at least It’ll be my decision, I won’t have to pretend to be the perfect ignorant daughter no longer. </p><p>I step out into the driveway smiling when the wind hit my face as I welcome the chill that it wraps me in. I look up the sky and grin when I realized that tonight there was the meteor shower at 11:30 PM</p><p>I look at my watch and just as the minute hand hit 6, a flurry of lights appears over head. It was a beautiful sight. </p><p>Make a wish</p><p>I look around me, no one was here my parents didn’t even chase me. That was probably my conscience. </p><p>Make a wish</p><p>I smile and close my eyes with my face towards the night sky. I know this is a long shot. A very long shot at that but if by some miracle I could be transported to another world, another universe… That's all I’d ask for. </p><p>I wish I could be transported to another world. </p><p>Just as fast as the stars came, the rain came too. Clouds cover the sky instantly and I run out of the premises, not caring for an umbrella. I run and run grinning from ear to ear, my feet numb and my clothes soaked from head to toe. I scream, laugh, run and jump under the rain this is the happiest I’ve been in a while and I don’t want this day to end yet. </p><p>I turn a corner to go to the park but just as I did, a truck comes swerving from the slope and heads straight towards me. My feet were rooted on the ground and instead of trying to move away. I stay in place with a peaceful sarcastic smile.</p><p>This is my wish fulfilling itself isn’t it? </p><p>I won't be in this world anymore. </p><p>The last thing I hear is the sound of horns blaring, a blow to the side then everything turns dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It all starts in the third gym</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Youna wakes up in confusion and finds herself surrounded by the most unexpected people.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THIRD POV</strong>
</p>
<p>“Um, is she dead?” Kuroo asks himself peering at the unconscious female who lies on the cement ground. He wanted to touch her and move her orange hair away to see her face but if she wakes up, he might startle her. So instead, he calls Hinata Shoyo the least threatening human of the group.</p>
<p>“Chibi chan! Come here!” He pops his head beside the green door to get Hinata to hurry, it seems like no one knew that Bukuto’s missed spike hit someone on the head because they were all messing around as per usual. </p>
<p>“Me? Why?” Though questioning Kuroo’s intentions. Hinata bounces his way over to the captain of their rival school leaving a spring in each step. </p>
<p>“How cute.” Aakashi murmurs as he stares after a bouncing Hinata. </p>
<p>“HEY HEY HEY! AKAASHI! I WANT TO BE CUTE TOO!” Before he could say anything, Bukuto bounces after his student doing the exact same thing. Akaashi shakes his head and places his hands on his waist as he follows his captain. </p>
<p>“Bukuto-san, please watch your step.” He calls out and stops on his tracks when he finally sees why Kuroo called Hinata over. </p>
<p>“What did you do Kuroo??” Bukuto’s wide eyes travel from the girl to the Captain of Nekoma who had his hands in the pocket of his red trainers and was leaning against one of Shinzen’s poles. </p>
<p>Kuroo shrugs “You mean what did YOU do. It seems you hit her with the ball you spiked.” Bukuto stands straight and immediately looks for the blue and yellow ball which unfortunately was right beside the girl. </p>
<p>“OH NO AKAASHI! I KILLED A SOMEONE!” Bukuto panics and goes into a long rant about why he would go to jail and what he would do in jail and Akaashi let’s him be. He would eventually calm down but as this is happening Akaashi notices Hinata bend over the body, inspecting it closely.</p>
<p>“Kuroo-san why did you call Hinata over?”  Akaashi asks though he probably already knows the answer. </p>
<p>“He’s the least threatening out of us.” Kuroo shrugs just as Lev and Tsukishima exit the third gym to see what the ruckus is about. </p>
<p>Akaashi nods while Bukuto glares at him. “Akaashi! You’re not listening to me!” Akaashi turns to his captain and shakes his head. </p>
<p>“On the contrary, I’m trying to think of ways to get you out of jail if you are convicted.” He murmurs, knowing it was time to calm down his overactive best friend. </p>
<p>“HEY HEY HEY! LET’S WORK TOGETHER TO GET OUT SCOTCH FREE!” Bukuto declares pumping his fists, his hair standing the same way as if declaring they have Bukuto’s back. </p>
<p>“Scratch free.” Tsukishima murmurs, finally kicking Hinata in the behind. Hinata looked like a mosquito trying to see which part of the food he should devour first and it irked him. Well, anything Hinata did irked him. </p>
<p>“What are you even doing?” He asks, ignoring Hinata’s glare. The whole time Lev stays silent and observes the situation, he doesn't know who to call between Yaku-san, the coach, his sister or the police. For now, he decides it’s best to stay quiet. </p>
<p>“Umm, she umm she looks really familiar!” Hinata finally declares and moves around the unconscious body trying to see her face. </p>
<p>“How can you even say that? Her face is literally covered.” Kuroo bites out, crossing his arms. “Or are you saying that because she has the same hair colour as you do?” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t put that thinking past him.” Tsukki says, smirking at his smaller teammate. </p>
<p>“Oh! Lemme get her hair out of the way then!” Bukuto declares and pokes what he assumes to be the girl’s forehead to the left, but to his dismay, the girl’s head didn’t turn, nor did her hair move.</p>
<p>“That didn’t do anything at all.” Lev remarks, finally deciding to just go with the flow. “Let’s just do this then.” Lev bends down and moves a few strands of the girl’s hair away from her face and stares in awe as he takes in her features. </p>
<p>The girl, though had her eyes closed, was a sight he could not explain or look away from. Her face though pale, was decorated with a natural pinkish glow that settled across her cheeks, a strong contrast to her long thick lashes that rests on her eyelids. She has a cute button nose and her lips were plump and a very nice pink colour and her hair was a long thick shiny orange that just complimented her looks even more  but something disturbed him about her appearance she reminded him too much of-</p>
<p>“AHHHH! YOUNA!” </p>
<p>-Hinata. </p>
<p>Lev turns to Hinata who starts to panic on his feet. “It’s my cousin! The pretty one! I told Kenma and Inuoka about her!” He declares as he once again starts moving around from cradling her head to attempting to drag her feet then lifting her arms. He didn’t know what to do. That much was obvious. </p>
<p>“What is she doing here?” Kuroo asks, still staring at the girl’s sleeping face.</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s really important right now. We need to take her to the infirmary or maybe even the hospital.” Just as Akaashi states this, the girl, whose name they now know as Youna stirs awake. </p>
<p>
  <strong>YOUNA</strong>
</p>
<p>The second I open my eyes, a pain so intense explodes at the back of my head and the side of my trunk that I couldn’t help but groan and roll to my side as I clutch the offending area in my shaking hands.  The last I remember, it was raining and... that’s it. All I remember is walking out of my family and the rain. </p>
<p>“Youna?” I attempt to open my eyes at the gentle voice but the pain was too intense. “Oh my God! Youna are you in pain? Are you okay? What do you want?” I could feel the person shaking me and I groan as I try to fight away from his grasp, the pain doubling in intensity. </p>
<p>“Hinata you Idiot. Let go, you’re going to make it worse.” Huh? Hinata? Did I hear him right? Why would there be a Hinata here?  </p>
<p>“What do I do Tsukki?” Huh. Tsukki? I must be dreaming. </p>
<p>“Hey.” I take deep slow breaths as a firm hand grasps my wrist and pulls it away from my head. The hand was warm, something so opposite from the cold cement floor I’m currently on and dare I say it, the hand was very comforting amidst this confusion. </p>
<p>“Look at me.” I take one more breath as I get the courage to look up. I gasp as I realise the man staring at me in cold curiosity looked exactly like my Tsukkishima Kei. As in my Haikyuu salty Tsukki. Blonde, glasses, semi-permanent frown on his forehead. “Are you alright?” </p>
<p>“Am I-? Huh?” This has got to be a dream right? If not, maybe it’s a very very very weird coincidence. </p>
<p>“YOUNAAAAAAA!!!!” I startle as I am tackled to the ground by a blur I didn’t see clearly, I close my eyes to brace my head for another impact but instead, two hands braces both my shoulders to prevent me from falling completely.</p>
<p>“You better be careful, shrimpy. She’s really pale.” I open my eyes and turn to my right, gasping softly as the man’s dark eyes meet mine. Black rooster-like hair, defined jaw, lean body in red trainers and a smirk. Oh my Goodness. This... Kuroo? </p>
<p>“Oh, you know me?” Oh my God. He smirks again and I could literally feel myself freeze over. I said that out loud? </p>
<p>“Kuroo-san, you’re making it worse.” I turn to the man talking this time and my eyes almost bulge out of their sockets when I take in the men who look like Akaashi and Bukuto. </p>
<p>“Aa- Aka- huh?” Bukuto’s eyes widen as he stares from me to Aakashi accusingly and gasps. </p>
<p>“Akaashi! I think she knows you! Why does she know you?” I blink as I take in Scene before me. What is happening exactly? </p>
<p>“Do you know me?” I open my mouth but shut it immediately as I stare into Bokuto’s wide eyes, his hair standing straight in attention. This is a dream right? Like an actual dream? </p>
<p>“Youna? Oh gosh! She’s going into shock!” Hinata look-alike shakes me again as his head whips between Tsukki to Kuroo to Akaashi while a Lev look-alike bends down and plants his large pale hand on my forehead. Oh my goodness this is it. I probably died or am in a coma and this is probably my brain playing tricks on me. I’m sure that’s what happened. </p>
<p>“I’ll take responsibility for you!” Bokuto declares confidently but before he could do anything, I pull away from everyone and hurriedly get on my feet, ignoring the pain on my head and side while trying to keep my balance as the world around me spins. </p>
<p>“Wait, it’s- I’m” but before I could finish my sentence, I succumbed to the darkness again. </p>
<p>
  <strong>THIRD POV</strong>
</p>
<p>“She died again!” Bukuto declares as he rushes in to catch Hinata’s beautiful cousin. </p>
<p>“Bukoto-san, she was never dead.” Bokuto didn;t bother listening to his best friend as his eyes stayed on the petite girl in his arms. </p>
<p>“Hinata! I will take responsibility for her! Let’s bring her to the infirmary!” Hinata’s wide teary eyes go to Bokuto as he nods his head. Hinata just couldn’t help but think how cool Bokuto looks at this moment. </p>
<p>“Let’s go!” Before anyone can react, Bokuto, Hinata and Lev run towards the wrong direction leaving Tsuki, Kuroo and Akaashi sighing in frustration. </p>
<p>“They’ll be back.” Tsukki murmurs, staring after their shadows. He places his hands in his pocket and walks away slowly, not caring about the conversation of Akaashi and Kuroo, he just wants to rest. He knew the moment he was being pestered by the owl and the cat to join them practice that something was gonna happen and something did. A girl version of Hinata appeared out of nowhere. He didn’t need two Hinata’s in his life. </p>
<p>He wipes his sweat as he slowly walks towards the school building still thinking about the confusion and fear in the girl’s eyes. He clenches his fists as he thinks about her warm arms again and again, he for some reason was compelled to comfort her and it didn’ sit right with him; He couldn’t even comfort his own brother. It was very out of character for him but maybe there’s a first time for everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! here's the next chapter! Hope you liked it! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. When the Universe conspires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>THIRD POV </strong><br/>“COACCCHHHIIIIIIII” Hinata screams as he slides open the door of the Shinzen Faculty room looking all sweaty and panicky as he glances behind him to urge his Senpai to hurry. </p>
<p>“Hinata wait!” Lev calls out, panting as he gives up and leans against the white walls of the school building. They went the wrong way earlier and for some reason he decided to just follow Hinata and Bokuto and now he’s famished and tired.</p>
<p>Bokuto urges his legs to go faster, clutching the petite girl closer to his hard chest as he calls out to his best friend and best frienemy to hurry up. “Akaashi! Kuroo! you have to hurry! Lev! Get up!” </p>
<p>“We would have been there by now if you idiots knew where you were going in the first place.” Kuroo comments off-handedly as he strolls behind Bokuto and Hinata in a leisurely manner. Hands in his pockets, relaxed strides and all. </p>
<p>“Agreed.” Akaashi comments as he keeps his pace with Kuroo but not taking his eyes of his best friend. He knows more than anyone that there is a big possibility of Bokuto accidentally throwing the girl out the open windows because of excitement. </p>
<p>“What? What’s wrong?” Coach Ukai raises his eyebrow as he stares as a panting Hinata, not wanting to know what idiocy he has done this time. </p>
<p>“Hinata-kun, what’s wrong?” Takeda sensei asks, getting up from the leather couch. The other coaches too, look on as Bokuto’s and Lev’s shouting can be heard. </p>
<p>All at once, the coaches knew the combination of Hinata, Bokuto and Lev is not one to ignore and take lightly. They all sit up a little straighter bracing for whatever impact the combination can throw. </p>
<p>“My cous- My cousin came and I think she went to um look for me but then we were playing Volleyball in the third gym and Bokuto-san did a smash boom laser—it was amazing! And uh the ball went  kaboom and kapow! Against Kuroo-san’s hand and it flee out the door with a swish! And I thi k she got hit!” </p>
<p>Just as Hinata ends his spiel, Bokuto comes through beside him, carrying a very pale Youna in his arms. </p>
<p>“I KILLED A GIRL AND I HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR HER!” </p>
<p>“BOKUTO!” Fukurodani’s coach gets up on his feet as he stares at Youna’s pale face and lips. He knows Bokuto would never hurt a fly but he wouldn’t get it past him to hurt someone accidentally. </p>
<p>“WHAT DO I DO?” Bokuto asks, his hair bending slight down, as if mimicking his mood. </p>
<p>“WHAT DOES HE DO?” Hinata adds, jumping on both his feet, worried for his cousin but somehow awed at Bokuto’s strong sense of responsibility subtly noting that when he “grows up” he wants to be like Bokuto. </p>
<p>“Wait, calm down. Go back from the start. How did this even happen?” Before both Hinata and Bokuto could say anything Kuroo appears from behind them, placing his hand on Hinata’s head while Akaashi peaks ay Youna over Bokuto’s shoulder just to make sure she was still breathing. </p>
<p>“A ball hit her head, she gained consciousness then went back to dream land probably because she got overwhelmed and dizzy and no, she’s not dead.” Kuroo summarises, making the coaches breathe out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“Let’s take her to the hospital just to make sure. She might have had a concussion.” Nekomata Sensei pipes up, finally standing from the couch. “We’ll call a taxi, go wait in the front. Hinata you go with them-“</p>
<p>“Me too! Me too!” Bokuto exclaims, clutching Youna closer to him as a weird maternal instinct kicked in. Now he wants nothing but to see Hinata’s cousin safe. </p>
<p>“Akaashi-“ Akaashi nods his head as he makes eye- contact with their coach. Where Bokuto goes, he follows especially when it involves the hospital. Too many things have happened in the hospital… too many. Akaashi shivers as he remembers how Bokuto accidentally slams his head through the ceiling. </p>
<p>“Okay, Kuroo-kun can you go inform Sawamura about this? I’ll accompany them to the hospital.” Takeda sensei says, motioning for Bokuto, Akaashi and Hinata to leave for the front entrance and startling himself when he bumps into Lev who finally decides to make himself known. </p>
<p>“Can I come too?” He asks, eyeing Youna but before anyone could reply, Kuroo places his arm around his neck and pulls him towards the cafeteria.  </p>
<p>“You come with me. You’ll stress out Takeda sensei if you come too. Shrimpy and Bokuto are enough to keep him on his toes.” </p>
<p>“But Akaashi-san is with them!” Lev protests but allows himself to be pulled along by his captain. </p>
<p>
  <strong>YOUNA</strong>
</p>
<p>I’m dead. </p>
<p>I’m pretty sure I’m dead. There is no other explanation for this sorcery… right? There is no other absolute explanation for this madness other than I am dead. Why would I see them? Why would I be in Japan, in Shinzen of all places? Why would I be outside the third gym?  </p>
<p>But wait… where am I exactly? </p>
<p>I look around as the darkness turns light in some areas showing nothing but a dark night sky sprinkled with stars that twinkle. Just like the night I left my house. Ah, how nostalgic. So I really am dead. </p>
<p>I look down at my feet when I notice the cool grass soothe my once shard-ridden feet. The smell of petrichor carries in the wind and it was nothing short of comforting. I stood atop a hill looking down on empty nothingness but I wasn’t scared, in fact I felt so peaceful and rested. </p>
<p>“Hi.” I startle and turn around to the smooth fairy-like voice that is carried on the wind. </p>
<p>I gasp as I come face to face with myself. Same hair, same dull eyes, same tall build but I am glowing, why am I glowing? </p>
<p>“Um…” What does one do when she comes face to face with herself? I don’t know. No amount of anime or manga could have prepared me for this. </p>
<p>“You’re not dead.” Ah… so I’m not dead… maybe I’m delusional. </p>
<p>“You’re not delusional either.” Ahhh, okay so…. What am I? </p>
<p>I walk towards the image of myself and follow her instructions as she sits on the dewy grass and pats the space beside her. </p>
<p>“You aren’t scared.” She starts while I smile and stare out into the open sky. She’s right, nothing scares me as much now. I’ve never had monsters hiding under my bed, the monsters were always on my bed messing with me. “But you’re curious.”</p>
<p>I nod my head once, never quite looking at her.</p>
<p>“Who are you?’ I finally ask, my voice coming out hollow as it echoed around us. </p>
<p>“To put it simply, I’m one of the people who makes the rules of the universe and that’s all I will tell you about me. Just know that if you see my real image, that would mean you’re dead but since you see yourself, you’re one of the few who’ve been given another shot at life.” I blink, trying to understand her words. So I really was dead! </p>
<p>“And No, you’re still not dead.” My shoulders slump so that Haikyuu thing was a dream huh? </p>
<p>“And no, that wasn’t a dream either.” My head turned to her so fast that I’d be concerned about a whiplash if I were in the actual living realm. </p>
<p>“So you mean to tell me, I actually, quite literally met Hinata? And Kuroo? And Bokuto? And Akaashi? OH MY GOD I TOUCHED TSUKKI!” I start to breathe heavy as I realise I’ve been given a huge chance and I decided to look like a blubbering idiot! </p>
<p>The image of me laughs and places her hand gently on my shoulder. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, you’ll be with them from now on anyway.” and just like that my breathing stopped. </p>
<p>“What do you mean, I’ll be with them?” I ask, allowing hope to bloom in my chest. </p>
<p>“Those who rule the universe, once in a while, give chances to those at the right place at the right time.”</p>
<p>“By chances, you mean…” I gulped and shivered as the wind around us blew stronger. </p>
<p>“I mean a second life. One of your own choosing.” My mouth falls open and close as I try to grasp this information. </p>
<p>“I was at the right place at the right time?” </p>
<p>“It is very rare to see a meteor shower in the rain, especially when your life thread is about to be cut. Minutes before your death, you listened to my voice. You made a wish while you felt the wind and faced the world with a renewed sense of purpose. You trusted me in your most vulnerable state. You made a wish and I want to grant it.” I smile as I remember the voice that whispered to me. Yeah, I did make a wish. I wanted out of there.</p>
<p>“So what now?” </p>
<p>“Now, you live the life you wished for. Now you live as you choose.” I nod my head once but blink my eyes rapidly as I grasp the weight of her words.</p>
<p>“Wait wait wait wait wait wait You mean to tell me, I get to live inside a manga???” She laughs heartily. </p>
<p>“There are many different worlds in the universe and those you think are only fairytale are actually based on something. A dream, a vision… worlds exist outside your own and the world where your favorite characters are, they’re real.” oh. So…</p>
<p>“You know what? Whatever this may be, I’ll accept it. As crazy as all this sounds, it’s probably the best for me right now.” </p>
<p>“I’m glad you feel that way, Now, goodbye! And this time, make your life count!” One second I’m sitting in the grass, the next I open my eyes and am greeted by the smell of antiseptic and bright lights. </p>
<p>“There, seems like our patient is awake.” I squint through the bright lights and blink rapidly when Hinata’s face comes into view.</p>
<p>“Youna!!! I was so worried! I thought you were dead!” My heart then starts beating abnormally fast when I realise this might be my new life. How do you even deal with this? Where do I begin?</p>
<p>“Hinata-kun, give her some space.” I turn to the voice and see Takeda-sensei pull Hinata’s shoulders back. </p>
<p>I attempt to sit up but pause midway when a hand supports my back and helps me into a sitting position. Also, eeeeeeeeep! It’s Akaashi’ hand! Oh my goodness! What do I do???</p>
<p>“Youna? Are you okay? You’re really Red now.” I turn to Hinata and look down on myself. Okay so How do i start this… I have orange hair, I seem to be short… I must be related to Hinata in some way. So…</p>
<p>“I’m fine… Shoyo…” I croak, looking around the room to meet expectant eyes. </p>
<p>“I’M SORRY! I SWEAR I DIDN’T MEAN TO KILL YOU!” I jump back as Bokuto’s face comes extremely close to mine and by extremely close, I mean 3 inches away. </p>
<p>“Bokuto-san! She just woke up!” I smile sheepishly at Akaashi as a silent way of thanking him. If Bokuto were any closer, I’d burst. My fangirl heart won’t be able to take it. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” I finally turned to the doctor but before I could say anything Bokuto and Hinata pointed to the television and got excited over an ice cream ad. </p>
<p>I smile and reply. </p>
<p>“I’m doing great.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4: Bokuto chooses to take Responsiblity?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hq4</p><p>“YOUNNAAAAAA!!” I turn to my left and smile brightly at Hinata feeling all sorts of renewed. I don’t know for sure if this is a dream or if I’m having a very intense hallucination but I might as well go with the flow. </p><p>“Hi.” I squeak out as he rams into me and wraps me into a hug. I look down at our bodies and frown, I feel really small in his arms... that means I’m even smaller than I originally thought. How tiny am I even? </p><p>“Hinata! Let her breathe!” I turn to the voice and smile shyly at Akaashi who has his pretty boy eyes set on me. I feel heat rush to my cheeks and I don’t know what to do with myself so Instead I pulled Hinata back to me and hug him hard. </p><p>“Youna?” Hinata asks in panic as his breathing intensifies. </p><p>“I wanna hug her too!” I silently squeal as Bokuto’s voice sends shivers down my spine. I wanna hug you too Boku baby! But you’re Akaashi’s! Ugh. My fujoshi heart! </p><p>I finally pull away and smile at Hinata who looks as red as an apple. </p><p>“Just for formality’s sake, I’d like to ask you some questions.” I nod my head as the doctor positions himself at the foot of the bed. </p><p>“What’s your name?” I blink. Dammit I should have asked myself that in the weird dream scape thing! Aaargghh! </p><p>“Umm... Youna...” I reply timidly. </p><p>“Full name, please.” I can feel six pairs of eyes bore into me and the pressure it places on me is unbelievable but I don’t know my name here! </p><p>“Um... Hinata... Youna?” I mean okay if I’m going to assume I am Hinata’s relative based on body size and hair.... And if I am wrong, I can just say I was calling Hinata. Right? Right????? </p><p>“No! Her name is Bokuto Youna!” Hinata’s eyes widened in wonder as Akaashi Face palms himself. Takeda sensei sighs and looks at me in apology.</p><p>“Um...” The doctor looks mildly amused and my heart all but skips a beat. </p><p>“I hit her head so I should take responsibility! She’s my wife now!” Oh my God. You belong to Akaashi-baby though!! I mean I don’t mind being Bokuto’s wife too I mean ugh- CONCENTRATE! </p><p>“I WANNA SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TOO!” I glance at Hinata in amusement as he inches close to Bokuto with hands fisted together. </p><p>“But she’s your relative, so she’s mine hey hey hey!” I turn beat red and words wouldn’t exit my lips but all I was to say is: I WANNA BE YOURSSSS! </p><p>“Bokuto-san, taking responsibility doesn’t work that way.” I turn to Akaashi who face palms himself again. Akaashi really is so precious! </p><p>“Akaashi-kun...” Takeda sensei gives him a look to which he nods.</p><p>“Bokuto-san let’s go buy Youna-chan a drink outside.” Akaashi says as he attempts to drag Bokuto, who was screaming, out of my room.</p><p>“HEY HEY HEY! Leave it to your husband to buy you a drink! HEY HEY HEY! I’m the best husband out there!” As I lock eyes with Bokuto’s I turn even redder (if that’s even possible at that point) and bend down to hide my face in my hands. Oh my goodness he looks so hot in real life. I can’t take this. I really can’t take this. Damn it. </p><p>I slap my cheeks as my mind wanders back to his retreating form. </p><p>“I’m really sorry for that, they’re an excited bunch.” Takeda says as he bows to the doctor who merely laughs. </p><p>“But Bokuto-san is really the best! He’s the coolest too!” Hinata declares and I couldn’t help but ruffle his orange hair. Yep, I know all about your love for the ace of the owls. </p><p>“Okay, back to the questions.” I nod my head and wring my hands nervously . </p><p>“So, your name is Hinata Youna, how old are you?” I breathe out a sigh of relief. Okay, at least I got my name right. Age?? Ummm... screw it this is too hard. I’ll go with the amnesia bit. </p><p>“I’m... I’m not sure.” I bite out, avoiding Hina- Shoyo’s concerned eyes but thankfully before he could speak, Takeda sensei clasps his shoulder in comfort. </p><p>“Okay, where are we right now?” Um since Shoyo is here with Bokuto... ah! the third gym!</p><p>“Tokyo?” I clear my throat and answer again, “Tokyo.” </p><p>“Okay, do you know what date it is today?” I look at the white wall behind him... no calendar... hmmm... </p><p>“Um, no I’m sorry.” </p><p>“Time?” </p><p>“I mean, I just woke up so...” </p><p>“Name of your parents?” At this, I look at the doctor straight in the eyes. Right I have- had parents in the other world but I don’t even know if they’re my parents here. Probably not...</p><p>“Ummm Hinata...” I turned to Shoyo who looked about ready to pounce on me as he waited for my answer. Bokuto slams the door open but for some reason stays silent as he observes the situation before him. </p><p>Akaashi follows suit and stays beside Bokuto, making sure to place the plastic bag he was carrying on the table beside my bed. </p><p>“Don’t you remember them Youna?” My heart clenches at the words. I remember my parents all too well but in this world, they’re no longer part of me. I smile at a nervous Shoyo and shake my head no. </p><p>“I’m sorry... I don’t think... I remember.” Hinata gasps as he turns to the doctor. </p><p>“What do we do now??? Should I call my mom?” Hinata turns to Takeda sensei who shakes his head. </p><p>“You say you’re cousins, do you have your aunt’s or uncle’s number?” I turn to Hinata nervously. Holy shit I’m gonna meet my 2D parents! </p><p>“Umm they passed away in a car accident...” Okay maybe not. </p><p>“Any relatives nearby?” The doctor asks now looking concerned.</p><p>“We’re the only ones.” Shoyo mumbles slowly. Okay, so my 2D parents are dead and my only relatives are Hinata and his family. Okay so small recap, My name is Hinata Youna, I have no idea how old I am, I probably live in tokyo and my parents are dead. Yup, okay. </p><p>“I’d like to be the one to talk to your mother Hinata-kun.”</p><p>Hinata nods his head as he flips his phone out and furiously types something and hands it to Takeda sensei. </p><p>“For now, we’ll keep you here under observation. It seems you got a pretty bad concussion.” I merely nod my head as the doctor excuses himself. Takeda sensei follows suit and starts talking to someone on Shoyo’s phone.</p><p>I turn to my right finally noticing that Bokuto has been silent for a bit too long. </p><p>“Um... hi?” I bite out hesitantly. He looks like he’s in his emo mode. </p><p>Bokuto slowly lifts his eyes up to meet mine and my heart all but clenched at his pouted lower lips. OH MY GOD UGHHH I WISH EVERY FANGIRL CAN SEE THIS IN PERSON HNNNNNN. </p><p>“Did- did I make you forget important things?” Before I could reply, he sits straight up and points to Akaashi.</p><p>“Akaashi! I will forget about you too!” My eyes widen at his words. </p><p>“PLEASE DON’T SAY THAT!” I say in panic, shocking everyone in the room. I didn’t care though. My heart all but stopped when his words sunk in but a warm fuzzy feeling spread over my chest when I realised that he basically implied that Akaashi was important to him. Hihihihihih. </p><p>“I’m fine. I’m sure this is a natural thing because of my shaken brain. I’m sure I’ll be fine after 24 hours.” Shoyo nods eagerly and starts talking about another TV commercial which effectively distracts a moody Bokuto.</p><p>“But wait no! Youna-chan you don’t remember your parents!” Bokuto says after about five seconds of being distracted. </p><p>I sigh and give him the most genuine smile I can muster, my heart clenching at this precious owl. “What are you talking about? My mind just decided to reset. It’s just downloading all the information right now. I’m sure once it’s finished i’m going to be an even better upgraded version of myself.” </p><p>Bokuto’s hair stood up straight as his eyes widened in delight. “Oh1 so I helped you become a better person?” I nod my head eagerly. </p><p>“HEY HEY HEY! Did you hear that Hinata? I am a genius!” He says turning Hinata’s eyes into a sparkling wonder again. </p><p>“I wanna be a genius too!” Hinata calls out as both decoy and captain once again got distracted by a commercial. </p><p>“You know that’s the fastest I’ve seen him recover from one of his moods.” I smile at Akaashi while I avoid his eyes. HIS EYES ARE SO PRETTYYYY. I CANNOT TAKE THIS. </p><p>“Well, it wouldn’t feel right for him to blame himself over this.” I mumble just loud enough for him to hear. I mean after all, the one who caused this all was the driver of the truck that decided to run me over and send me to this world. </p><p>He stayed silent for a while and I all but tried to look everywhere but him. Also did anyone ever mention how nice Akaashi’s forearms are? They’re really nice. </p><p>“Do you really not remember anything?” I finally turn to him and smile, a genuine ‘you-don’t-have-to-worry’ smile. </p><p>“I’m sure I’ll remember them eventually.” I say again but he merely stares at me, the same way he stares blankly at a misbehaving Bokuto. </p><p>“What?” I ask unnerved by his stare. </p><p>“If things get too difficult, you can talk to me.” My mouth opens in shock as gets what I assume is my phone off the bedside table and types in something. Probably, I’m hoping is his number. </p><p>“I- uh… Thank you.” I say quietly trying my best not to cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! So um this fic is between y/n (your name) and the Haikyuu babies but for fic purposes, YOUr NAme, shall be called Youna but you know... it's still you hihi. </p><p>Please be nice! This is my first fic and uh, hoped you liked it :3</p><p>Next chapter shall be up soon :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>